My Side Of The Bed
by WiseDraco
Summary: One night of seeing Draco Malfoy in some twisted sense of vulnerability & Harry Potter begins the slow decent of falling in love with his childhood nemesis. But there is problem... :summary continues inside. This is Slash.:
1. And Away We Go

_**Summary:**__One night of seeing Draco Malfoy in some twisted sense of vulnerability & Harry Potter begins the slow decent of falling in love with his childhood nemesis. But there is a problem...aside from the obvious idea that Draco wants nothing to do with Harry...there is something else. Something neither boy could have ever foreseen. Something that could not only tear them apart but end the life of one of them..._

**HPDM**

_**Disclaimer:**__This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_Many thanks to my lovely Beta__**LunaParvulus**__. This story is a birthday present for__**darkmosmordreheart**__because it is her…well…birthday on Sun. I know I know…you are all wondering why it is I am posting this now. Well you see she is out of town and has written me a story for my birthday, which is today. So I figured what the hey…she'll post my story on her bday I'll post hers on mine! This is a multi chap fic. I did not intend for it to work out this way but…hey….muse made me!_

_But Anyway!! To stop my blabbering! On with the story!_

_Flames? I hate._

_Reviews? I love._

_It's my birthday…show me some love._

_Ever lovin'_

_WiseD_

_

* * *

_

_**My Side Of The Bed**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_"Alcohol, alternative to feeling like yourself..._

_Oh Alcohol I still drink to your health..._

_I love you more then I did the week before..._

_I discovered Alcohol."_

_Alcohol--__**Barenaked Ladies**_

_**Chapter 1: And Away We Go…**_

This was ridiculous. Here Harry was, on the one night he had gotten off from all the celebrations and funerals, chasing around a drunken Malfoy. In _his own_room!

"Dammit Malfoy just hold still!" The Savior hissed; he truly did not want to deal with this right now, or ever really. Harry just wanted three fucking seconds alone where he didn't have seventy-five million people asking about his defeat of the Dark Lord.

He snorted mentally; at very least the latter part of his wish was being granted. Malfoy was certainly not asking about Voldemort's fall. No, he was far too busy working on his own. The blond had attempted accidental suicide—twice—by almost falling out the opened window. It didn't occur to Harry, until now that is, to close the damn thing.

Harry's inner Ron stated that perhaps he wanted Malfoy to fall out the window. The emerald-eyed teen scolded himself. How could he even think about something like that?

"I'm am!" The Ice Prince slurred, promptly stumbling a good six feet to the side, before smacking into a wall. Malfoy looked at the stones and mumbled what had to be an 'excuse me' and began to walk forward again. Harry stopped for a moment. How was it that the Ferret had more manners toward an inanimate object then Harry himself?

He shook his head and started after the blonde again. Not more than half an hour ago, Harry was sitting in his personal rooms, enjoying the little bit of silence he had, when Malfoy banged on his door and invited himself right in, somehow managing to find Harry's potato crisps he kept locked away.

The only thing he actually missed from the Muggle world. A few weeks ago he, Hermione, and Ron had gone out to downtown Surrey to get away from all the pestering questions, and Harry had stocked up on the few Muggle foods he liked from the local market.

And now, Malfoy, the great greedy git he was, was inhaling them like they were…like they were…something inhaleable! Harry shook his head again; all too aware that wasn't even a word.

"These are lovely shits." The silver-eyed boy informed him, stuffing his mouth full of another handful of crisps.

Harry looked at him, somewhere in the back of his mind Harry did note that this was the oddest thing he had ever seen, or at least it was part of the top five. Draco Malfoy, Mr. I-wear-a-mask-all-the-times-and-can't-show-an-ounce-of-emotion, was walking—well swaggering really—all over Harry's room and acting completely nutters.

"You mean crisps." Harry corrected after a moment.

The blonde stopped moving and looked at him, still swaying. "Tha's what I said, shits."

"Crisps."

"Shits."

The brunet groaned, "It's crisps Malfoy. _Cr-isps_."

"S' wha' I said Potter." Malfoy insisted. At very least this oh-so-riveting conversation had stopped Malfoy from jaunting about like some loon.

"No…say it with me Cr."

The Slytherin blinked, but repeated him. "Cr."

"Isps."

"Isps."

"Cr-isps" Harry said, oddly excited about this whole idea of teaching Malfoy a new word in his drunken stupor.

"Cr-isps."

"Crisps."

"Shits!" Malfoy shouted proudly.

So much for that.

Harry smacked a hand to his own forehead and went after the blond again, who suddenly decided it would be wise to drop the bag on the floor and stomp on it. Malfoy seemed to decide he liked the lovely _crunching _noises the _crisps _made, for he stomped again. And again. Until Harry finally decided he had had enough,

"Malfoy why in hell's name did you decide it would be smart to get so bloody knackered?"

The other teen looked at him—slightly disgruntled— and stumbled away; toward the other end of the room, "M' not knackered, just a little…incapa…incapa…incapaci--tated."

"Right…of course. Incapacitated. Well then why did you drink yourself into this incapacitation?" Harry questioned.

"I'm celebrating!" Malfoy declared and sat down on Harry's sofa with a great _thump_.

Harry stopped moving, relieved Malfoy had done the same. "What are you celebrating exactly?"

"The death of my father of course!"

The brunet actually flinched at his counterpart's words. Even in Malfoy's current situation, Harry couldn't decipher if the other was being honest or not.

"Why … why would you want to celebrate that?"

The pale boy raised a hand to his mouth, and then blinked at it owlishly, "Thought I had some more…" he mumbled and then Harry's words seemed to catch up with him. "Lucius Malfoy was a right arsehole if there ever was one. In fact he was the mayor…no! The God of arsehole-ville!" Malfoy nodded in his own conformation and got up, somehow making his way to Harry.

The green-eyed boy started to move back but then thought better of it. He didn't really want Malfoy to fall flat on his face—not that he really cared about him or anything—but Malfoy had, after all, lost everyone in the War. His mother, his father, and Severus. It suddenly occurred to Harry that even with all his bragging, Malfoy didn't honestly have anyone who truly cared for him.

Harry, himself, despite his faults, had many people who cared for him and he thanked Merlin every day for it. It didn't seem right to Harry though, granted Malfoy was Malfoy. But during the last few months of the War, the ferret had somewhat, on a very miniscule level, become who Harry assumed to be Draco.

Somewhere between Dumbledore's death and receiving the Dark-Mark, Malfoy…Draco, decided to become a spy for the Light side. Like every one else, especially after Draco _did _get the Dark Mark, Harry was very suspicious about the whole thing. But Draco had done a lot to prove himself; in fact the whole reason he had gotten Voldemort's mark was to convince the Dark Lord he was serious about becoming a Death Eater and in turn gave the Order of The Phoenix more information on Voldemort.

"Malfoy, your Father died a month ago."

The blond gave him an incredulous look, "I know that Harry…I just haven't had time to celebrate properly."

"Why not?"

"Because I have been at the Ministry of Magic trying to clear my name…blasted tattoo is a pain in the arse." The blond laughed abruptly; "I say the word arse a lot."

Harry suddenly felt hot anger sear through him, "Are they trying to convict you?"

Another skeptical expression crossed Draco's handsome face, "Well duh. You didn't think they would let the last of the Malfoy family slip out of the War unscathed did you?" Draco got up again and fell right back down.

"Of course I did! You didn't come out _unscathed_! You lost people just like the rest of us did! You have to have that Mark the rest of your life!"

Something like wonder settled on Draco's features, "I suppose you are correct Harry."

"Damn right I'm correct! I'm going to have a little chat with the Ministry tomorrow." The brunet vowed.

Draco offered him a lopsided grin, "Why Potter…I didn't know you cared."

The statement was undoubtedly sarcastic but Harry let it go. It wasn't like he _did_ care, no, he was just…he was Harry Potter! And Harry Potter fought for justice.

Harry rolled his eyes inwardly. He sounded like some daft superhero; all he needed now was some tights, a cape, and a damsel in distress, falling off a building. Harry shook his head again and looked up, and lunged forward, catching Draco who had decided it was suddenly necessary to use the back of Harry's couch as a balancing beam.

The Slytherin landed smoothly in his arms, his hands gently clutching Harry's shoulders. Draco looked at the brunet and smiled brilliantly. Despite his current situation, Harry felt something tug at his heart and he smiled back.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are quite handsome Harry?"

"Um…I've heard it once or twice." The bronze boy mumbled, his face heating. Draco smiled wider and leaned forward, kissing one of Harry's reddened cheeks.

"Well they were right…as am I. Set me down please?"

Harry blinked rapidly but did as he was asked, a part of him not really wanting to. He shook off the feeling of the blonde's lips against his skin, cursing himself. This was _Draco Malfoy_, of all people. The Slytherin Ice Prince! The Amazing Bouncing Ferret! The Git of all Gits! And the only person who, aside from right now, didn't treat him any different then they had before. Even Ron and Hermione were different around him.

The brunet groaned, not _this _of all things. He did not need to get a crush of the one person who was completely and utterly unattainable and currently trying to fall out the window, for the third time that night.

"Draco dammit!" Harry shot across the room and grabbed the blond by the back of his shirt, yanking him back hard.

In turn, the force of Draco's weight and Harry's pull caused both of them to fall backwards, Harry catching on the arm of the sofa and Draco sprawling on top of him. The slender boy gave an 'oomph' and proceeded to get up, rolling off the floor and crashing into the table.

"Ouch!" he shouted and then wonder of all wonders, Draco Malfoy _sniffed_.

Harry clambered off and put a hand on the other's shoulder, "Draco, are you ok?"

Large silver eyes looked at him; "I hurt my elbow." He said, pale lips trembling.

He wasn't _serious_ was he? Draco was _not _going to cry because he hurt his elbow, was he?

"Uh…um…it's okay Draco. You'll be okay." Harry patted him awkwardly, and Draco suddenly broke down, sobbing wildly and grabbing onto Harry's shirt, crying into his chest.

This, was _not _happening. Did Harry fall in some alternate universe and he didn't realize it?

"He hated me Harry!" The blond suddenly wailed, maneuvering himself into the other's lap and crying harder.

Alright, so he wasn't crying about his elbow. That gave Harry a small sense of relief but still, this was a weird situation. "Who hated you Draco?"

"Lucius did! I was never enough!" The Slytherin cried, "I was supposed to befriend you and failed at that! Then I was supposed to be the best student but Granger beat me at that and I was never good enough Harry! Not even one, little measly time! And I tried…I swear I tried so hard to be the best. At something…at _anything_!" More tears wet Harry's chest and he felt his throat constrict. "I tried for you Father…I really did…"

Harry tried to get past the lump in his throat, but he couldn't. How often was Draco the victim of that disapproving stare from someone who was supposed to love you unconditionally? Harry knew that look all to well; Vernon and Petunia had given it to him often enough. But at very least he had the Weasley family and Sirius—though his Godfather had only been around a short while—to give him love, no matter how often or how much he managed to screw up.

"It's alright Draco…" Harry rubbed the smaller boys back and pulled him closer, tucking the blond's head under his chin. "You're safe now. He's not going to harm you anymore."

Eventually the pale boy's tears died away and he sniffled; Draco nuzzled into Harry's warm, slightly damp chest.

'_I could get used to this…_' Harry thought then he mentally slapped himself. What in heavens name was he thinking?

"Oh dear…" he heard Draco mumbled and then suddenly he was scrambling off Harry's lap. Draco then landed a fairly good punch to Harry's stomach, narrowly missing his crotch. Then Harry heard what the 'oh dear' was about as Draco hurtled into the loo and dumped all the contents in his stomach into the toilet.

The Gryffindor winced and got up, making his way toward the blonde and rubbed his back in soothing circles. Absently Harry charmed himself a cool washrag and pressed it gently to the back of Draco's fevered neck. Draco let out the last of it and fell back, Harry catching him again. The brunet scooped him up and mumbled a spell to clean Draco's mouth. "Thank you." The blond sniffed and shifted himself to sit more comfortably in Harry's arms.

Harry smiled softly and shook his head. This was absolutely mad! If Malfoy ever found out what had happened he would have Harry's head on a silver platter. Nonetheless, The Savior was going to enjoy his time with the other boy, no matter how short it was. He found he liked taking care of someone in such a mundane manner.

The brunet gently set Draco down on his bed and removed his robes. At least Draco was wearing an undershirt and a pair of slacks.

Too bad he wasn't wearing any boxers. Harry felt his face heat considerably; he had assumed Draco wore knickers and intended to remove the other boy's pants to make him more comfortable. Now all he saw was a half-naked Draco.

Not that he really minded; Draco was lovely looking. Long, strong thighs, sharp hipbones, and a stunning, good size cock nestled in a thatch of blonde hair.

"Oops!" Draco laughed, looking at Harry coyly, "Must have forgot."

Harry cleared his throat and pulled Draco's pants back on, in which the blond immediately shoved back down.

"I don't like those. Give me a pair of your sleep pants Harry…please?"

"Uh…yeah…ok." Harry wandered over to his dresser; all too aware that the image of the half-nude blond would stay burned into his mind for the rest of eternity. He rummaged through a drawer and pulled out two pairs of pants, one for himself and the other for Draco.

He handed the green pair to the other boy; "Here you go."

"Thank you Harry." Draco smiled and got up, pulling them on.

The Gryffindor smiled weakly back and left for the bathroom, intent on changing his clothes.

Not five minutes later, he was back outside the safe confines of the loo and stared at Draco who was propped up against Harry's midnight colored sheets. Harry felt his heart nearly stop and right at that moment he decided he was going to make Draco his.

Never mind any crazy ideas of sending Draco away to sleep in his own room. It was late and very cold out, what would happen if Draco somehow made his way outside and slipped and fell? He could die of hypothermia! And aside from that Harry liked the feel of his arms around the other boy. No, he _loved _the feel of his arms around the other boy.

Draco was frowning at him and he patted the spot to the right of him; Harry smiled and moved forward, settling on the bed. Harry laid back and pulled the covers over himself; he raised a hand and extinguished the light, just as he did he felt his glasses slip off. Draco leaned over him, setting his frames on the small table next to the bed and then cuddled into his arms, falling asleep not a minute later. Harry followed soon after.

_**TBC...**_


	2. Revelations in the Sunlight

_What's this? Chapter 2 already? Well I wanted to wait a week…but I got impatient…a special thanks to my lovely…gorgeous…spectacularly wonderful Beta's who keep from sounding like a complete idiot, __**LunaParvulus**__and__**darkmosmordreheart**__. Thank you ladies. This chap is something of a filler...alas...unlike most of my stories...this one does actually have a plot...so I need to keep every one up to speed. The next chapter is where things will pick up more. And guys…you did so well! I got some 23 reviews for chapter one alone!! Let's see if we can make it to 35….oh yeah…I'm ambitious. Thanks!_

_Ever Lovin',_

_WiseD_

_"I've got you...under my skin..._

_I've got you...deep in the heart of me..._

_You're so deep in my heart that you're really a part of me..._

_Cause I've got you...under my skin..."_

_I've got you under my skin--__**Frank Sinatra**_

_**Chapter 2: Revelations in the Sunlight…**_

Harry was dreaming. In fact, it was a rather nice dream too; warm pale skin and soft pink lips that seemed to be sin incarnate brushed against his. And then, rather suddenly, there was an explosion of pain, right where pain should never, ever be. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and he curled into a fetal position, trying with every fiber of his being to not cry.

Vaguely he realized that the source of his current situation was hammering on about some indifference he had just suffered and yet Harry just couldn't bring himself to give a good goddamn.

"Shut up, Draco!" Harry moaned and shoved his face into the pillow, whining in pain.

"Potter! Stop screwing around and tell me tell me right this instant why it is I am half clothed in your room, and more importantly, in your bed!" the blond spat heatedly. Well, at very least Malfoy was back.

"I'm not screwing around you git!" Harry gasped and thanked Merlin when the pain began to dull, if just a little. "You kneed me in my fucking dick!"

Draco glared at him, not seeming to care about Harry's current problem. "Tell me why the fuck I am here!"

The Gryffindor, when he was finally able to move with out feeling like he was going to vomit, reached blindly for his wand and cast a charm to completely take away the ache. Harry sat up, snatching his glasses off the table next to his arm, and shoved them on, ready to give the other teen a piece of his mind.

His breath caught, Draco looked…well he looked…absolutely stunning. His normally perfect hair was an utter mess, and his lips were swollen from sleep, giving them a slight pout. And, to only add to his increasing fascination, Draco's shirt was gone; Harry wondered when it was he had lost that. He didn't remember Draco being shirtless the night before, but there it was.

Harry's heart constricted at the sight of the angry lines of thick rigid flesh that roped across Draco's pale chest, but he shoved the thought away. Despite the scars, his skin looked beyond flawless, like some marble God, come to life; the sunshine slanting through the open window played against the smooth flesh, making it glow. Even the dark splash of color across his left arm didn't take anything away from his angelic-like beauty.

"Well, Potter?!"

Obviously, Harry had missed something in his mental tirade about Draco and his perfect body. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything Potter! I am waiting for your riveting reason as to why I am half nude in _your_ bedroom!"

The brunet shrugged. "You came here."

Draco arched one pale perfect brow. "In my…no wait…these are not mine." He looked down at his pants. "Are these yours?!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes…they are. You insisted that you did not like the feel of your own, so I kindly loaned you a pair of mine."

"I did no such thing!" Draco protested, mouth agape.

"Yeah, you did. You got completely knackered and came here."

"Why in Merlin's name would I do that?!" the blond shouted again, sitting up.

"I haven't the slightest clue Draco…you just came here and did several…er…interesting things."

Somehow, The Slytherin managed to pale considerably. Harry wasn't quite sure how he did it, considering how much color Draco lacked, but he did.

"Wh-what did I do?" he got out, his mercury eyes bigger then Harry had ever seen them.

Harry arched a brow. "Nothing much," he assured. "First, you ate my potato crisps. Then you tried to fly without a broom, I think, and decided it would be brilliant to use the back of my couch as a balance beam. It didn't work out too well for you and you fell off, but I caught you before you fell flat on your face."

Draco eyed him warily. "That's all that happened? I didn't…I didn't do anything else?"

The brunet decided it would not be wise to mention the crying thing, so he shrugged. "What do you think you did, Dray?"

"Don't call me that, Potter," Draco snipped ignoring the question and moving on dramatically. "So I fell into your arms and then you decided you had the right to undress me?"

Harry flushed. "No! That wasn't it! You threw up and so…I thought you should stay here. You could have wandered outside or something! I was just trying to help!"

"You just wanted to see me nude didn't you?!"

Now Harry was offended. "No I didn't, you little git! You were tired and I was just helping you out! You couldn't even walk right. So I thought I should help you out! I had no intentions of sleeping in the same bed as you but then you insisted I should so I did!"

"I insisted?"

_No._ "Yes, you did!"

"You're a liar, Potter. And a shit one at that. Where the fuck is my shirt?"

Harry held back from strangling the other teen with all his might. How was it that not eight hours ago he wanted to _be_ with this person? Draco Malfoy was only acceptable into society when he was drunk off his ass.

"I don't know. You had it on last night," Harry snapped, pissed beyond all reason.

The blond, of course, didn't seem to give a damn and got off the bed and began rummaging around Harry's room for his clothes.

"God, you are a pig, Potter. Do you know how to keep things clean?"

More anger boiled inside the brunet as Draco absently flung things out of his way. It didn't seem to matter what it was—books, clothing, his homework— nothing seemed to matter to the other boy. But when the blond got to the picture of Harry and his parents—the only one Harry had of them—Draco gently picked it up and set it to the side, and then continued to toss things out of the way.

Harry just looked at him; he didn't understand the other boy for the life of him and he wasn't sure he ever would. A shirt suddenly landed on his head, and Harry growled before he tore it off. He rolled off the bed, untangling himself from the confines of his sheets.

"Why is it you don't have a hangover?" he questioned the smaller boy.

"A spell Potter. We are Wizards, you know, with all the magic and what-not."

The Gryffindor sucked in air though his nose harshly and let it out. What he needed to do was not let every little comment Draco made get to him. Draco seemed to naturally be an arse but on occasion he would do these things that were just…sweet. Harry jammed a hand through his hair and turned, immediately spotting Draco's shirt, he rolled his eyes and bent over picking it up.

"Here is your shirt."

Draco faced him and snatched his shirt away, sneering. Harry raised an eyebrow and gave him a smile, effectively causing the other's face expression to falter.

"Where did you hide it, Potter?"

"Don't be so presumptuous to assume I hid your shirt. You missed it in your little rant of tossing my things about," Harry replied coolly.

Draco's mouth dropped open, if just slightly, and then snapped shut. He glared at the taller boy again and then marched to the bathroom—undoubtedly agitated—judging by the way he slammed the door. Harry grinned wider. So this was how he was to deal with Draco? Why hadn't he thought of it sooner?

Shortly after Draco's fit, the blond left, banging out of the room—with as much noise as possible—leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. Harry sighed heavily and walked around the room, absently picking up the pieces of clothing and books the other boy had strewn throughout the room.

He went into the bathroom and glanced at the floor, his brow furrowed…Where had Malfoy put the pants he had used? Harry shrugged; perhaps the blond had dropped the pants he had worn last night out in the room and Harry had already shoved them into his dirty clothes hamper.

A knock sounded on the door. "Harry? Mate? It's me…you ready to go?"

"Door's open, Ron."

The knob turned and in stepped the red head. "Hey Harry, why aren't you ready yet?"

"Just got up," Harry mumbled and grabbed a shirt out of his dresser, pulling it on.

Ron nodded and sat down on the chair, absently flipping through one of Harry's textbooks. Things were so odd between them now; Harry knew why, but then he didn't know why. For awhile he had thought it was because of Ginny, but she was dating Neville Longbottom now and Neville was a good person. He treated Ginny well and the young woman seemed to really enjoy her time with him.

So what had happened between them? Why was it that every conversation between the pair was like small talk? Granted neither Harry nor Ron had ever been much for excessive conversation, but this was ridiculous. Harry pulled on a pair of jeans and glanced at his watch; breakfast was still another thirty minutes away.

"Mate?" Harry asked, sitting down next to the other teen.

"Yeah?"

"What uh…is there something wrong?"

The red head looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Harry flushed; he felt like an idiot. Maybe it was just him. "Nothing…never mind."

"No, what Harry?" Ron shut the book in his lap and set it aside.

The brunet carded his fingers though his hair. "Is there…is there something wrong? I mean…is there something going on here and I just don't know it?"

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"It's just, well haven't you noticed things have been a bit off between us?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…I've noticed." He got up and crossed the room to Harry's dresser, fingering the picture his best mate had of 'The Golden Trio'. "Hermione and I have noticed you've been a little distant. We just figured you wanted some space, mate. After the War…you got really quiet and you barely talked. Mione just told me to let you be. So I did."

Harry felt his heart clench at the tight sound of his best friend's voice. Thinking back, Ron was right, Harry had been quiet after the War. But he deserved that quiet. He had died, he had fought, and he had done a million other things for these people. He should have told Hermione and Ron though, or at least done something to clue them in.

The brunet walked to the other teen and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry Ron. I just--"

"It's fine Harry." Ron turned. "It's ok…we just…er…Hermione just misses you."

Harry grinned and hugged the blue eyed boy, in a manly sort a fashion of course, slapping him on the back. "I missed you guys, too."

Harry and Ron made their way down to the Great Hall and stepped inside. Hermione, of course, was already there, with her nose shoved in a book. Ginny and Neville were sitting next to her, gazing adoringly into each other's eyes and Harry rolled his own just as Ron did the same. They laughed and sat down, Ron next to his girlfriend and Harry sat across from them, feeling a little out of place.

Ron leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Mione. What are you reading?"

She looked up and smiled brilliantly at both her best friends. "Hogwarts, A History. Hello, Harry."

"Hi, Mione."

"Feeling better?" she asked and he nodded, and that was it; nothing further was said about Harry's theoretical absence. Hermione immediately jumped into asking about Harry's new classes and for the next few minutes they went back and forth, discussing various things while Ron stuffed his face.

Somehow the bushy haired girl managed to drag Ron's attention away from his food and engage him in a conversation. Harry's attention drifted away from the pair and he focused on the Slytherin blond across the room.

Though there was a small brunette girl trained on Draco's arm, trying to gain his attention, he paid her no mind and continued with his meal. At one point the blond glanced up and upon seeing the other boy staring at him he flushed and looked away quickly.

"Harry?" Hermione asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You ready for class?"

Harry looked around, it seemed the bell had rung while he had been staring at the Ice Prince. "Oh yeah…" He got up and grabbed his bag from the floor. He cast one last look at Draco and grinned widely when he caught the other teen looking at him; Draco scowled and turned away to face some other boy and walking out of the Hall with him.

"Come on mate." Ron called, and Harry nodded, following the couple to their first class.

**TBC…**


	3. A Little Detour

_Alright! Here it is….numero trios. I've had it written out for awhile but I have this thing where I have to have the next chapter written out or I can't post it's prior and it took me forever to write chapter 4. But IT IS DONE! I know…officially have the bloody story line to this damn thing. Between you and I…I had no clue where this was going but now that I have an idea…we are good to go! Anyway…oh…for all you Harry!Bottom shippers out there…this is going against the grain. This is a Top!Harry/Bottom!Draco story. That's how it is and it ain't going to change….um…yes…OH! Many thanks to__**LunaParvulus**__for betaing._

_Please review…I am up to 43…lets get to 50!! Wee!!_

_Ever lovin'_

_WiseD_

_  
"The gentleman isn't bright..._

_he doesn't know the score..._

_A cake will come, he'll take a crumb_

_and never never ask for more..."_

_The Gentleman Is A Dope--__**Eydie Gorme**_

_**Chapter 3: A Little Detour**_

Kingsley Shacklebolt was a good man. Even now, only after a short time in office as the Minster of Magic, he had already begun to make wonderful changes in the Ministry. Promoting more acceptance toward Muggles and Half-bloods, as well as several other things that were supposed to _change the face_of the Wizarding World forever…or so Hermione told him anyway.

This was why the whole issue of Draco Malfoy being tried for crimes against the Wizarding World puzzled Harry so much. Shacklebolt had been there when Malfoy was sworn in as an Order Member. In fact he had been—aside from Snape—the only one who believed the Slytherin boy from the start.

"Harry! Come in, come in and have a seat." Shacklebolt said once he saw Harry arrived.

"Hello Minister Shacklebolt…" Harry addressed and sat in the large chair across from the older man.

Kingsley smiled, "No need for titles Harry." The brunet nodded and laced his fingers together in his lap. Finally, it seemed, the dark man caught on to Harry's attitude and concern settled across his features. "Is there a problem Harry? I found it odd that you would come here on a school day but when Headmaster McGonagall assured me you had no class, I didn't have any problems, but now I am wondering if you do."

Despite the current situation, Harry smiled; Kingsley had always been an insight of sorts. "Yes as a matter of fact, I do have an issue. Why is Draco Malfoy _still_trying to clear his name?"

Surprise and then confusion crossed the Minister's face, "What are you talking about Harry? Mr. Malfoy was cleared of any and all crimes when he was sworn into the Order. You know that."

"That is what I thought, but Draco told me otherwise. I guess he could be lying but the…er…_situation_in which he told me I doubt he could have lied even if he had wanted to."

One dark eyebrow rose in question but Kingsley moved on, "Hm…I don't think that Mr. Malfoy would lie about such a thing." The elder said confidently. Harry mentally snorted; he may have something that might, sort-of, maybe, _kind-of_resemble a crush on the blond boy but that didn't mean he trusted him. However, it seemed Kingsley felt otherwise. "Perhaps I should bring him in and question him."

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, I think you should."

"Very well." The dark man stood and walked to the large fireplace at the side of his office and Floo called the Headmistress. Harry didn't expect this to happen so soon, but he probably should have. Kingsley had an odd, almost fatherly like complex to him and one could see that the small pale boy held a place in his heart. Harry was never really sure why, but he did recall that when Draco had first shown up at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, to surrender his wand, Kingsley had taken him into another room to have what Harry assumed to be a discussion.

Though they were not gone long Harry remembered that when Malfoy and Shacklebolt had finally come out, there were tell tale signs of crying in the blond boy's eyes. Harry didn't question it but even then he knew that somehow Kingsley managed to make the other boy comfortable enough to derive something about his past, something that made Draco cry.

"No…Mr. Malfoy is finished with his classes for the day Minister. Should I send him to the Ministry?" Harry heard the Headmistress ask, as he drifted out of his thoughts and to the matter at hand.

"Yes, please do Headmistress."

The woman nodded, "Very well. Is everything alright there?"

"Things are going quite well. I just need to see Mr. Malfoy while Mr. Potter is here. A matter has come up with that needs to be dealt with."

Again the woman nodded, "Then I will send Mr. Malfoy over now. Good day Minister, Mr. Potter." Harry smiled at her and waved; she smiled in return and then disappeared.

Not a minute later the emerald fireplace lit and the flames twisted around the form of a body. Draco Malfoy stepped out and dusted off his robes delicately; Harry wondered how the other boy did that so easily. When he had showed up he had gone hurtling into the desk and sent pieces of parchment everywhere, Draco hadn't done that.

A genuine smile crossed the pale boys face and wonder of all wonders he walked forward and enveloped the Minister in a tight hug in which the elder returned in kind.

"Hello Kingsley." Draco greeted and pulled away, adjusting his clothing again.

"Draco…" the dark man returned and gestured to the chair next to Harry. The blond nodded at Kingsley and turned; his face showed a hint of surprise when he realized that Harry was in the room.

"Potter." Draco nodded curtly and the brunet gave him a winning smile in which Draco scowled at. Harry clenched his fists but let it go, it wasn't worth the fight. Maybe if Draco knew why he was here he would treat Harry a little better…probably not. Thankfully Kingsley got right down to business, informing Draco of what Harry had told him. The silver-eyed boy looked confused at first but then seemed to understand;

"I didn't realize it was going to be an issue. I am just trying to clear the Malfoy name. That is all."

"Your name has been cleared Draco." Kingsley assured, sitting down in his chair and summoning a kettle of tea with a wave of his wand.

A pale, perfect eyebrow arched, "So I was told but it seems a few of the Ministry members wish to go against that. After all, my name was cleared _prior_to you being the Minister of Magic, and after the fall of the Ministry, well now they are questioning anything proven before the end of the War. In all honesty I can't say I disagree, quite a few of the Ministry members w_ere_at fault for many of Riddle's victories."

Harry was a little taken aback, despite wanting to disagree with the other teen he knew Draco was right. The Ministry had been responsible for many deaths though out the War; it had been one of the most devastating parts of that time. To find that the people they were to trust the most had betrayed them in order to save there own skins.

"Nothing has been said to me about this." Kingsley said and then his eyes seemed to widen, "Oh dear…"

Draco nodded, "Exactly…there is nothing you can do until the day of my trial. "

The brunet was obviously missing something. Why would the _Minister_only be informed of someone being convicted on the day of their trial?

"I don't understand…" Harry commented, utterly confused.

The pale man drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair, agitated. "Don't you pay attention to the world around you Potter?"

Harry shot him a look, "No…I don't. Now tell me what the hell you are talking about."

Draco rolled his eyes, "The Ministry has become something like the American government. Do you know anything about them?"

"Yes." Harry bit out, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from lashing out and throttling the smaller teen.

"Good. The Ministry is now _like_that but not completely. The Wizarding world is not a democracy so much as the Ministry itself is. If a member feels as though the Minister has made a mistake he or she can pose a trial against the ruling. So someone felt as though Scrimgeour's ruling of my name being cleared was unfair and unjust. In turn they have a right to challenge the Minister."

Harry took of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Why, though, haven't you been informed of this?"

Kingsley sighed heavily, "Unfortunately, I do not have to be. Not until the day of the trial anyway."

"But why?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"Because it is not a trial against me. Nor is it a direct trial against my ruling. Had it been me who had made the decision to clear Draco's name while I was in power then I would have had to be informed. But because I wasn't and because the Ministry was under a very different sort of ruling at the time, I don't have to be informed of anything until the date it is presented to me." Kingsley stated, lifting a cuppa to his lips and taking a drink.

"But that doesn't make sense." Harry nearly shouted.

"True…it does not. But these are paranoid times Harry. Many still believe that our troubles are not over. Quite a few Wizards think that if they give me too much power I may over throw the Ministry and become the next Dark Lord."

The green-eyed boy stood now, outraged. "What in all of hell's name?! Why would they think that?! Riddle showed signs of being completely nutters from the time he was a child! Have _you _shown signs you were completely nutters from the time you were a child?!"

The elder laughed, "No Harry, I have not but as I said…these are cautious times. I cannot say I disagree with the caution either, no matter how ridiculous their accusations may seem."

Harry growled; this was insane. What in Merlin's name had he missed while he was answering all those bloody questions? Or while he was at those stupid celebrations? Harry clenched his fists, he had been so involved in what had happened to him he wasn't even focused on what was going on everywhere else! Why had he assumed that once Riddle was dead everything would be just fine? Was he so blinded by his on problems he couldn't see the one's going on around him?

"Potter?"

All he wanted was one second to himself and look what it had done.

"Potter you need to calm down."

He hadn't seen a single thing that was going on in front of him, and to make matters worse he remembered Hermione telling him that he was a highly influential member of the Wizarding World. Even _more_ so then he had been before; she told him that he should take the time to involve himself more in the Ministry saying that now he had more power, he could change things, or at least help to change things for the better.

Despite the War being over, the problems were not. Granted Kingsley was changing things but how many things could be altered when there was only one man working to do so?

"_Harry_…" A soft hand gripped his wrist lightly and Harry's eyes snapped to the fingers and followed up the arm. Silver eyes peered into his uncertainly. "You need to clam down Potter…you are going to destroy the Ministers office."

Harry looked around; Draco was right. Everything was shaking around the room, the chairs, the pictures on the wall, even the heavy oak desk Kingsley sat behind.

The smooth long digits around his wrist rubbed gently, as if trying to sooth away the tension, "Just clam down Harry…you are going to hurt someone."

Everything stopped shaking and dropped where it was. Oddly enough though, Draco didn't release his hand, not that Harry was really concerned. The other boy's skin felt good against his; it felt right somehow.

"Sorry…" Harry mumbled, taking a few deep breaths and trying to clear is head.

"It's alright Harry. I didn't expect you to get so upset."

"I'm sorry." The brunet said again and sat down, leaving his arm up so the other boy could still hold on to him.

"It's fine. Are you alright?" Kingsley gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked; he faced him and moved his hand to rub up and down Harry's forearm, "I can still feel your magic humming. You need to calm down, think of something soothing."

Harry eyed him and Draco gave him a look, as if to say 'well you idiot?'. The Gryffindor rolled his eyes but closed his them just the same and let his anger go. He had learned how to control his feelings through Occlumency. Snape had constantly told him to stop holding on to feelings and let them go, it had taken Harry quite some time to be able to do so.

Draco's hand released his arm and Harry felt his magic spike again but he let it go. He did want the other teen's skin against his again but he this didn't seem the best time to about letting Draco know that.

"My trial is three weeks from now." The blond said, facing the elder man. "Now you know…it should be fairly easy…they have nothing to honestly convict me. Save for the Dark Mark, but once they administer the Veritaserum they will question why I received it and then the truth will come out. Truly Kingsley, I had no fears about the trial that is why I did not tell you about it. And aside from that you have been involved with several other things; I did not see a reason why I should inform you about something so mundane."

The dark man sat back, "It is not a mundane reason Draco. I told you to always come to me with your problems. Please do not do something like this again."

Draco nodded, "Yes sir. May I be excused?"

"You both can go. Good day boys."

Draco stood in one fluid motion and made his way to the door, Harry not far behind him, "By the way…" the teens stopped and turned, facing the Minister, "I must ask you Draco, why is it you confided in Harry of all people? Even I know about the infamous fights between you two."

Something a kin to panic crossed the blond's face and he looked at Harry. The Savior sputtered, he understood why Draco was a little wary about informing the man who was much like a father to him that he was completely knackered off his ass when he told Harry what he told him, Harry would be wary about it too.

"Er...uh…" Draco started.

And then the stupidest words burst forth from Harry's mouth; "We're dating!"

Draco's mouth dropped open, as did Kingsley's, "You are what?" The dark man asked, shocked_._

The silver-eyed boy, it seemed, couldn't even muster a few words to question just _what in the hell_Harry was talking about.

"Dating." Harry got out calmly, inside though his mind was frantic. _What the fuck are you talking about?! Dating?! We're dating?!_

Kingsley sat back, "Hm…I didn't even know you liked men Draco." He smiled warmly at the pale teen, "Well…I'm glad you two have settled your differences and I'm sure you could never find a better partner."

Draco's mouth worked franticly, as if trying to chew himself a sentence while Harry's arm whipped out and grabbed the blond's hand.

"Yes well…we are going to leave now." Harry squeaked and Kingsley nodded,

"You boys have a good day…"

Harry groaned inwardly and what a day it was going to be.

**TBC...**


	4. Smile for me Draco

_Ta-da! Chapter four! I know, I know …it took forever! Almost a whole month. But I have been working like mad on this chapter and number five. And then there is school and this new internship I have. But anyway! I must point out that now MSOTB is on 62 story alerts. 62! And just think if you all reviewed I would have 131 reviews. So …um …review please? A million bagillion thank you's to my lovely, gorgeous beta__**LunaParvulus**__. Onto chapter four!_

_Ever lovin'_

_WiseD_

"_I'm trying to shake you from my skin -for 48hrs-_

_Clean up this mess I've been put in -for 48hrs-_

_I'm guessing you can't always win …"_

_24 Hours--__**Alexz Johnson**_

_**Chapter 4: Smile for me Draco**_

Harry was getting nervous now, he had this innate fear that Draco's quiet demeanor was soon going to give way to some psychotic like break and he was going to be hexed right into the next century.

Once Harry had stumbled his way into the Headmistress's office, he dusted himself off quickly and made his way to the door, intent on getting away from the blond as soon as possible. Unfortunately, it hadn't worked out. No less then a minute after Harry tumbled his way from the large hearth, Draco stepped out smoothly, brushing the soot from his shoulders.

The Headmistress greeted them both politely and asked how the visit with Kingsley was. Draco told her it was fine and he thanked her for letting them go. The elder woman nodded and dismissed them with a smile which Draco returned in kind. Harry, during that whole time, was starting to loose his nerve, sincerely afraid that the Slytherin was going to commit murder right then and there in front of McGonagall's gleaming oak desk.

Draco seemed pleasant enough but Harry had been on the bad side of that pretty face too often to _not_see the telltale signs of Draco's anger. There was a glint in those mercury eyes that made Harry want to run like hell, but he held his ground. Harry was never much one for being afraid of the smaller teen. After all he had always fought back when they got into one of there infamous arguments. But this time, this time, Draco had a reason to be severely pissed off, and Harry couldn't do a damn thing about it. It was, without a doubt, his entire fault.

Both boys left the room and unlike how Harry had anticipated, Draco didn't explode the second they got out of McGonagall's _office_. No, it took _three_ seconds.

"_What_ in all of _hell's_ name were you thinking Potter?!" The blond screeched, spinning on his heel and facing the taller teen.

"I-I-I--"

"You-you-you, _what_?! _What_? You thought 'oh well then I'm a giant idiot…so instead of telling Kingsley we became friends, I'll tell him we're _dating_.'"

Harry tried desperately not to smile when Draco's voice dropped three octaves to 'match' Harry's tone.

"I swear on everything that is holy Potter if you don't wipe that smirk off your fucking face _I_will wipe it off for you!" Draco seethed, hands clenched at his sides and his cheeks flushed to a lovely soft pink.

"I'm sorry?" the brunet offered.

This seemed to only further enrage the Slytherin. "You're sorry? _You're sorry?!_" Draco clenched his teeth, sputtering in anger. "I-I…" he let out some sort of sound, something that, Harry assumed, was supposed to resemble anger. Draco's face contorted _and_changed color at very least, sixteen times before it suddenly fell back into the Malfoy mask.

"Alright Potter…here is how it is going to work, _you_are going to fix this. _You_are going to go to the Minister and inform him that in the process of telling him something he did _not_need to know, your brain fell out of your skull. Or Riddle came back to life and told you he was planning on becoming a drag queen. _Or_something to that effect…I don't care what you tell him but you are going to fix this."

Harry bit back another smile at the idea of Ol' Voldy dressed in drag and he nodded. "Okay…I'll make another appointment with him and tell him my brain fell out of my head." The Chosen one could have sworn that Draco's left eye gave a slight twitch but Harry pressed on, despite his inner warning bells screaming in his head. "What should I tell him really? That you were wasted off your arse?"

Draco's cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson, most likely for both embarrassment and anger, and he sputtered. Another one of those interesting sounds came from the blond's pretty mouth and he clenched his teeth, spinning on one heel and walking away.

The brunet sighed and jogged after him. "Draco, just wait a minute!"

"Sod off Potter!" Draco shouted.

"Would you just bloody well calm down?!" Harry cursed and caught up with the other teen.

Draco turned his molten eyes on the other boy and glared harder. "Do not tell me to calm down Potter!"

The dark haired teen sighed heavily, "Look, no one is going to find out alright?"

"You're bloody well right no one is going to find out!"

Alright, now Harry was getting upset. Granted he and Malfoy didn't get along at all but really how bad was the idea of dating him? He was a fairly good looking fellow and hell he'd saved the blasted world, a person couldn't deny that he was a good guy.

"Oy! Malfoy! What are you bothering Harry with now?" A voice shouted, Harry looked up and both grinned and rolled his eyes at Ron walking towards them.

"Fantastic." He heard Draco hiss and then he reached out and gripped Harry's arm. "Fix. The. Bloody. Problem. Potter. Or I'll fix you." A sneer curled that pretty mouth and he released Harry and turned away, walking in the opposite direction of Ron.

Harry watched for a moment as the blond turned the corner and then faced his best friend sighing heavily.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing…I just know how to dig myself into the biggest shitholes humanly possible."

The rest of the week passed smoothly, save all the glares Draco sent Harry that could have rivaled the heat of Mount Vesuvius. The problem was Harry had every intention of informing the Minister that what he had said about he and Draco dating had been just a misunderstanding but something came up every time Harry hadn't had a moment to spare.

This, of course, was completely and utter bullshit. The Boy Wonder was busy, but he was not _that_busy. And Draco seemed to know this, for every day he tried to confront Harry about it and each time the brunet would manage to slip away before Draco could reach him. Thank Merlin for his Seeker skills.

"So it's your turn Harry."

"Huh? What?" Ron's voice shattered his thoughts and Harry sat up. "Oh yeah." He stared at the chess table in front of them for a beat and then moved his pawn. In truth, Harry was no good at this game at all. Strategy was simply not his forte. He was a more, go in, get yourself killed, come back to life, and _then_kill kind of guy.

Ron's face lit with some twisted grin and he moved his brooke three spaces, effectively destroying Harry's knight. The brunet sighed and took a deep breath; he needed to stop thinking about Draco for a few moments before he ended up losing to Ron. Not that he ever won but they hadn't played in some time and Harry had promised to give it his all. Ron didn't note that Harry didn't really have all that much _all_. When it came to chess anyway.

Despite Harry's efforts though, the game did not last long. Within eight more moves, Ron took out Harry's King…with his own pawn. Harry hung his head in mock shame while Ron smiled broadly at his girlfriend who peeked over her book at them every now and again.

A flash of happiness struck Harry in the heart. He had missed this; he had missed this a lot. Harry realized then that it hadn't been Ron and Hermione who had treated them differently but rather the other way around. Their friendship had always been like this…this undeniable bound he had with these two amazing people.

Harry felt his throat close and he cleared it. "So what now?"

Hermione placed a bookmark in her text and sat up. "I don't know…we are allowed to go into Hogsmeade today and it's only just after noon."

"Not another book Mione…" Ron whined, the Witch looked momentarily offended and sat up.

"What makes you think I want a book Ronald?"

The redhead cringed at the name, "Because that's the only reason you ever want to go to Hogsmeade. Well unless it's--"

"Ronald!" The brunette cut him off with a glare and Harry laughed.

"Look, that's fine. Let's do that. It's Saturday. I don't want to waste it in here."

Hermione smirked. "Good. Now I can get that book I've been meaning to look at."

Ron whined again and Harry just laughed, oh yeah…he had missed this.

"Potter!"

"Dammit…" Harry cursed, he should have known that Draco would catch him when he was off his guard. He didn't even have an escape; he was in the far corner of Honeydukes completely enthralled by the newest flavors of Bernie Botts Beans when Draco caught him.

"Have you told the Minister yet?!" Well, Draco was never one for small talk.

"No. Not yet…I have been busy."

A look of 'oh _really_?' settled on the blond's features and he looked at the candy in Harry's hands before glaring at Harry. "Is this busy then? Purchasing jelly beans?" he snapped.

Harry looked away, mockingly affronted. "Yes. Yes it is."

"Dammit Potter!" Draco shrieked, causing every one in the shop to turn and look at the pair.

The green-eye boy leaned in close and jerked his head to the gaping shop full of others, "I think they can hear you."

That was obviously a mistake. Draco snatched the bag of candy and tossed it back into its box before, quite literally, dragging Harry out of Honeydukes and giving him such an expression of pure rage Harry thought he may never look happy again.

The blond grit his teeth and gripped Harry's tie yanking the other boy to his face. "Listen Potty. We are going to go talk to the Minister. _Right now_."

Harry tried to take a step back but didn't get anywhere, due to the confinement of his tie. His anger started to rise; "Fine Malfoy…let go."

Draco gave one sharp tug and released him.

The brunet glared and adjusted his tie so it no longer choked him. He swept his hand to the side gesturing the way back to school. Draco narrowed his eyes but moved forward Harry following him.

The Chosen One clenched his fists but followed, why was it Malfoy had to be such a git about everything? Why couldn't he just be …well …why couldn't he be who he was when he was knackered? Granted the blond was mildly insane when he was drunk but at least he wasn't an ass.

"What are you grumbling about Potter?!" Malfoy cut in harshly.

"What an ass you are when you're not three sheets to the wind." Harry snapped back.

The pale man sneered but didn't say anything and continued to walk up to the castle.

"Why did you come to my room anyway?" Harry asked after a few beats.

"I've no idea Potty. I was drunk."

Harry grit his teeth so hard he was fairly certain they would crack and then he leaned down, scooped up a palm full of snow and tossed it right at that pretty blond head.

Fire filled silver eyes turned on him, "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Don't have one." Harry answered simply before chucking another snowball right at Malfoy's face. The slighter man ducked and hurled his own, beaning Harry right in-between the eyes.

"Fuck!" the brunet yelled and so began a good fifteen-minute snowball fight between Harry and his childhood nemesis.

Draco was a cheater at this if there ever was one. He had jumped over Harry's small fort and was now just smashing snow onto the darker boy as fast as he could. Harry would have been angry, should have been angry but it was very nearly impossible when Draco was laughing. Really and truly laughing. There was no malice. There was no mocking tone. The Slytherin Ice Prince seemed to generally be having fun.

And though Harry loved the sound of that sweet laughter, enough was enough. Harry was already sure he would have to spend a good few minutes digging snow out of his pants so he threw his body onto the other's, effectively cutting off Draco's icy assault.

The blond gave an affronted yelp and Harry glared down at him. "All finished then?"

"Let me up and you can see for yourself." Draco countered, a beautiful, heart-stopping smile still playing against the corners of his mouth.

Harry arched a dark brow, "I think I've had my fill of snow down my pants thanks." Draco laughed and Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He knew that this was madness. He couldn't possibly feel like this about Malfoy this soon but if Harry was anything he was truthful and truthfully he wanted to ravage that pretty smiling mouth until Draco couldn't see straight.

The brunet leaned in just slightly and Draco's eyes went wide, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Contemplating kissing you." Harry answered easily and smiled when Draco blushed a bit harder, his already rosy cheeks heating a bit more.

"Harry I-"

"Harry? I don't think you've ever called me that before." He paused. "Save when you're drunk."

The smile was instantly gone and Harry regretted saying what he had. "Get off me Potter."

"No. Stop frowning at me." Harry traced a finger softly over those petal pink lips. "Smile again."

Draco blinked wildly at him and his mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. At least that frown was gone though.

"Come on …I know you've got it in you. Smile Draco."

Those mercury eyes stared at him and slowly a smile stretched across Draco's face.

"That's not a real one." Harry growled and one hand shot down to the blond's ribs, tickling wildly. Really Harry didn't think Draco would be so ticklish but when Draco's body jerked and he started to laugh Harry knew he was wrong.

"See? Now that is a real smile." Harry managed over Draco's shouts of protest and breathy bouts of laughter.

"Damn …you! S-stop it!" Draco screamed, squirming madly but he couldn't move away, Harry held him down and continued his attacked. "Please Harry! S-stop it! I c-can't breathe!"

"If you can talk, you can breathe ..." The brunet replied and laughed with Draco but finally stopped tickling the blond. Draco let out a few breaths and glared at Harry but the smile didn't disappear. "I'm getting cold." He finally said after a few beats and Harry smirked.

"Oh?" And Harry leaned forward, pressing his lips onto the others gently and kissing the one person he never, ever thought he ever would.

**TBC ...**


	5. Slow Progression

_TWO MONTHS! I know …I know I know I know. I'm terrible. But I had to move and now I'm taking classes and working eight hours a day and …well that's about it. I've even gone so far as to just post his now and repost once I get the beta'ed version back. No it is NOT, in any way shape or form,__**LunaParvulus**____fault. And thank her for perfecting this chapter!! As always this is dedicated to__**darkmosmordreheart**____(much love to you hunny!). But anyway …107 reviews! My first 100 ever! YAY! Thanks so much guys. You've no idea what it means to me. This chap is where things get a bit confusing but rest assure it will makes sense …eventually. Onto chapter 5!_

_Ever lovin'_

_WiseD_

"_The smell of your skin lingers on me now …_

_You're probably on your flight back to your hometown_

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_

_To be with myself center clarity…"_

_Big Girls Don't Cry --__**Fergie**_

_**Chapter 5: Slow Progression**_

A moan exploded into Harry's mouth and hands shot up to pull him closer. Harry groaned in return and his hand went up to cradle Draco's jaw, still kissing him gently. Obviously that was _not _working for Draco, for he forced himself closer and kissed with more fervor, pushing his tongue past Harry's pliant lips and into the crevices of the brunet's mouth.

Pleasure washed over Harry's entire body and he whined low in the back of the throat in utter delight. Draco tasted like …like strawberries and sugar. Like memories and seven years of hate, of heat, of passion. The pale man's hands tangled in his hair and he turned Harry's face just slightly, opening the kiss even more.

After what felt like forever and not nearly long enough Harry pulled back to breathe and stared into those deep pools of silver. "What was that about?"

Draco seemed to freeze and Harry found himself on his back and the blond clambered up and took off in the other direction. Harry sat there for a few moments and nearly jumped out of his skin when someone cleared their throat.

"Oh my God."

Harry turned and flushed six different shades of red.

"Er …Hi Gin." The youngest Weasley worked her mouth in fervor, trying to get something …anything out. The Savior smiled weakly. "How are you?" he asked dumbly.

"No …" she managed and then rubbed her eyes. "But you and …and he and you …and …bloody hell Harry!"

Harry scrambled up to his feet, shifting uncomfortably as his quickly deflating erection brushed the inside of his pants. "Gin, I …well Draco and were just …" he trailed off. What was he supposed to say? Malfoy was choking on snow so he had to give him mouth-to-mouth? Right. Harry wasn't even sure if Ginny knew what mouth-to-mouth was.

"You were just?" she asked, obviously still in shock.

"We were …um …well we were." Again he drifted off.

"Kissing, Harry! You were kissing Malfoy! _Draco_Malfoy! The Amazing Bouncing Ferret! _The_Ice Prince of Slytherin!"

"I know! Okay? I know!" Harry jammed a hand into his raven hair and tugged harshly. "He …we …yes! We kissed, okay? And …and I liked it!"

The redhead blinked a bit harder, "But I--"

"Hey guys!" Hermione called from across the way and Harry paled considerably. Ginny shot him a look and Harry prayed to whatever deity was listening that she would not open her mouth and tell both Hermione and Ron what she had just seen. Really he did not need that. His own mind was racing a million miles a minute with what he had just done. Granted he had been dreaming about kissing the blond since that weird night but still the actual act, though breath taking, had been unexpected. Even on his part.

Both his best friends walked over and smiled at he and Ginny and after a few moments of awkward smiling Hermione, of course, finally broke the silence.

"What's wrong? Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" she glanced at the both of them suspiciously.

Ginny shot him another one of those immeasurable looks and laughed. "I scared Harry and now he's just angry. I said I was sorry Harry …just calm down."

Of course Harry took a good few seconds to catch on and he just nodded stupidly. "Yeah …just don't do it again you know how jumpy I get about those things."

Ron laughed softly and Hermione gave them both an expression that told Harry she didn't believe them in the least. He just smiled widely at her, "Uh …well …I have to go." He managed and turned, walking toward the castle, still vaguely confused as to what had just happened in the last ten minutes.

Snow crunched heavily under his feet as he walked. It had been at very least two hours since he had left the place where he had kissed Draco and the more he walked the more confused he became. How was it he had already begun to fall for the blond terror? It didn't make any sense at all.

Certainly Draco was gorgeous and more then that that night when he had been utterly knackered he had been …well …at very least human. But really that was it. Really.

He sighed heavily, that was not true. Not only was there the whole thing where Draco had switched sides there were other little things here and there. Like the morning after the drunk thing, throwing at the whole getting hit in the bollocks bit, Draco hadn't tossed aside the picture of his parents.

Were people really right when they said it was the little things that mattered in relationships?

"What the bloody hell …" Harry sighed aloud, a relationship? With Draco? Harry recalled wanting one the night the blond was drunk but that was just it. Draco had been drunk. Three sheets to the wind. Knackered right out of his bloody mind. Who knew how he was really?

_Harry_ knew how he was really. He was an arse. A cold hearted, pompous asshole if there ever was one. A cold hearted pompous asshole with a perfect arse and lips that could just …no. Not going there.

The Savior shook his head again and looked up at the sky, letting out a breath. Harry stopped moving and looked at the sky again, when had it gotten so dark? The brunet snuggled into his thick jacket and cast another warming spell on himself, once again making his way toward the castle. This time determined he would make it there.

He stepped inside the Great Hall thirty minutes later hoping he hadn't missed dinner and much like most of his luck he hadn't missed dinner but there was no one else in the Great Hall save for a few teachers and Draco Malfoy of course.

The blond spotted him, flushed red and got up, leaving his half eaten meal and moving toward the door when suddenly his legs seemed to give and he fell. Harry stood shocked a moment and then rushed over to the slightly smaller man.

"Draco …are you alright?" Instead of the expected response of 'Yes Potter you idiot', or something like it, Draco looked at him from the floor, obviously bewildered.

"Well …yes. I think so, yes." Harry gripped him gently by the arms and set him on his feet. But as soon as Harry released him, Draco nearly fell once again.

"Woah!" The brunet gasped and caught Draco again around the waist. Draco didn't say anything at all and his face somehow managed to flush a paler shade.

Harry cradled him against his chest and then walked over to one of the tables, sitting him down on the bench. Draco seemed to almost fall into the seat and his arms shot down to grip the wood beneath him.

"Draco, what's the problem?" Harry asked kneeling next to him.

"Nothing. There is no problem. I just hadn't eaten all day and I think I just got up too fast." The blond babbled and took a deep breath.

Harry cast a look up at him, not believing him but not pushing it further. "You should keep still until you think you are ok to walk again."

"Thank you Potter. I did not know that." The blond sneered and his death hold on his seat loosened.

"You're most welcome." Harry fired back, smirking.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked away. "What are you doing here anyway Potter?"

"Here? In the Great Hall?"

Draco let out an impatient breath. "Yes."

"Well I was coming here to eat and then I saw you on the ground so I thought I should help you out.

"Why?"

"Why did I help you?"

The blond tapped his nails on the oak table and gave the darker boy a glare. "_Yes_. Why did you _help_me?"

"It's this slight complex I have. I think they call it hero complex. I have this unyielding need to help people in need of …well …help." Harry gave him a goofy smile, one Draco didn't return.

"Potter! Dammit! …" The sliver eyed boy pursed his lips, "But why are you helping _me_?"

"I told you I--"

"No!" A pale fist slammed down onto the table. "No. I mean why are you helping _me_? You and I don't have the best relationship. So why are you helping me and why did you …" he looked down at his lap. "Why did you kiss me?"

Harry blushed clear down to his toes but otherwise gave no other sign of his slight discomfort. "Honestly?"

"No. Please, lie to me. I rather enjoy that." Draco replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed a hand through his thick hair. "Because I wanted to."

The blond looked at him, "Because you wanted to?" he asked slowly.

"Yup."

"No other reason?"

"Not really."

"You're an idiot."

Harry opened his mouth and then shut it. "Well, I never claimed to be brilliant."

Draco gave him a blank look, "You're an idiot." He repeated and began to make an attempt to stand again. It worked for just a few moments before his legs gave once more and he was back on the bench.

"What is the matter Draco?"

"Nothing Potter."

"You can't stand Malfoy-"

"I can so."

Harry shook his head, "I am not going to even grace that with a response. You can't stand and that means something is wrong so what is wrong?"

The blond grit his teeth, "I told you. I haven't eaten all day and I just for up to quickly-"

"You're full of shit. What is wrong? Do you legs hurt?"

"No. They don't hurt! They are fine!"

The green-eyed boy slammed a fist on the table. "If you don't tell me what is going on I am going to drag your sorry arse to Madam Pomfrey!"

Draco gave him an obviously appalled look. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes I would. What is wrong?"

"Why can't you just bloody well keep your giant stupid scarred head out of my business?! Why can't you just leave me the hell alone Potter?! Stop trying to help me! Just stop it! You can't! There is no way to help me! Just leave me alone! I'll handle my own bloody problems! Don't even worry about how you fucked up royally with the Minister-"

"I said I was sorry about that-!"

Draco stood on his shaky legs and pointed an accusatory finger. "_Shut up_ and leave me alone." And with that he turned and left the Great Hall, stomping away as much as he could and slamming the door behind him.

_**TBC…**_


	6. Front Page News

_**Disclaimer:**__This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_So uh …hi! Yeah …um …it's been forever since I've updated. Like a freakin' year and four months. I need to be shot. For real. Anyway …I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am. Please don't be too mad! :D Anywho …onto chapter six!_

_Ever lovin'_

_WiseD_

**HPDM**

"_Well, I'm nothing but trouble, babe__  
__Not since the day that I was born__  
__Well, I'm as good as it gets__  
__Give you something you won't forget…"_

_I Got Trouble__-- __**Christina Aguilera**_

_**Chapter 6: Front Page News**_

Harry didn't bother following the other and sat there for a few moments wondering just what it was he was going to do now. He couldn't seem to do anything right by the other man; Every time he thought he saw what he had seen that bloody night within Draco, it was snatched away by some comment he would make or whatever it was that held the blond back.

"Dammit!" He snapped to himself and slammed a hand on the table. He cursed again at the pain and shook his head. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

What _was _wrong with him? Why was he torturing himself whit this silly idea that he could ever be anything more then an enemy with one Draco Malfoy? This was dumb. So very very stupid and he was done with even trying.

The brunet stood and walked out of the Great Hall, not bothering to try and even eat anymore. Just as he rounded the corner to make his way up the stairs he slammed into another body and they both went stumbling backwards.

"Bloody hell Ron!" Harry yelled from his position on the ground and stood, brushing off his clothes. He looked at the other Gryffindor and stopped what he was going to say at the expression that was on the others face.

"Harry …tell me that my sister has lost her mind and she did _not _see you _kissing Malfoy_."

The brunet gave him a guarded expression. "Your sister has lost her mind and she did not see me kissing Malfoy." He told him flatly.

"She did?! Mate …what the-" He stopped suddenly and looked at the other, shock crossing his features. "Did he drug you? Charm you? Tell me he tried to do something …threatened your livelihood-"

"My livelihood?"

"Harry I'm serious!"

"So am I!"

Ron looked confused, "What?"

"Exactly!" Harry moved away, hoping that he had confused his best friend enough to slip away.

"Harry James Potter!" A voice shrieked. _Shit_. _So much for that_. Harry was fairly certain that he wouldn't out smart Hermione by saying a few words to throw her off. "Sit down!" The brunette continued, "And don't open your mouth except to say 'yes' or 'no'. Understand?"

"Yes." Harry managed and sat down on the hard stone, wondering just how the hell he was going to get out of this. Of course he knew he could just tell Hermione to sod off but he liked keeping his head on his shoulders. It had it's uses, every once in awhile. For thinking and kissing people he shouldn't for his well being kiss.

"Good. Have you and Malfoy kissed?"

"Yes."

Both his best friends blanched, "Why?!"

"What do you mean 'yes'?!"

"Because …" Harry stammered "Well because! And yes as in not no!"

"Harry! Why would you kiss _him _of all people?" Hermione nearly screamed.

"What do you mean 'yes'?!" Ron yelled again.

"Stop yelling!" Harry screamed. "Just …just let me think." He shoved his hands through his hair and groaned. How was it he was supposed to explain to them that he had feelings for his rival when he was busy trying to convince himself he _didn't_ have feelings for his rival.

Hermione sat down finally and motioned for her boyfriend to do the same. After a few moments of hesitation Ron did, still floundering at the brunet.

"Stop looking at me like that Ron! God …"

"Well I'm sorry Harry but I just found out that my best friend snogged the guy he is supposed to hate!"

"Maybe I'm not supposed to hate him!" Harry stood, glaring down at the red head.

"Maybe you've gone off the deep end!" Ron followed suit and stood as well, trying to intimidate his best friend with his height.

"Maybe the both of you need to shut the hell up!" Hermione yelled, standing up herself.

Both men turned to the bushy haired woman, surprised by her words. "Ronald! Let Harry explain why he was …kissing Malfoy! Harry! Explain! Now!"

"Alright! I kissed Malfoy because I might sorta, maybe, kind of, perhaps, possibly …like him. A little."

"You what now?"

"Why?!"

"I like him! I don't know why! Well …I do …know why. But I don't know why."

"What the hell does that mean Mate?"

"What _does _that mean Harry?"

The savior of the Wizarding world groaned into his hands and shook his head. "Alright …" He took a deep breath and then proceeded to explain what happened the night before, leaving out the whole seeing Malfoy naked part.

"So he was nice to you once and now you want to date the creep!?" Ron finally said, obviously exasperated.

"No! Maybe!" Harry shook his head. "Look I told you what happened. You wanted to know so I explained. I don't know why I like him but I do and that's all there is!" He turned, stomping up the stairs and slamming the door behind himself.

As expected there was a soft knock on the door and before he had a chance to answer the door opened and Hermione walked in, closing the door behind herself.

"Look Harry …I'm sorry." She reached over and set a hand on his own, sitting down on his bed. "This is just …a bit of a shock. But I trust you and your judgment. If you believe that …Malfoy isn't as bad as he was …or whatever it is you believe then I trust you."

Harry looked at her for a moment, "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. I trust you. You got us through the War. I'll trust your judgment in the matters of your own heart."

"Thank you."

"Of course Harry. And just let Ron come around to the idea."

Harry snorted, "I'm sure that will happen." He murmured sarcastically.

"You never know Harry, did you ever think you would want to date Malfoy?"

"No!"

"Then who's to say Ron will never come around to the idea?"

Harry shook his head, laughing slightly as he watched his best friend leave his room.

"Only every ounce of my being.."

* * *

"Draco, you should tell the boy what's going on."

"There is nothing to tell Kingsley."

The Minister came around the table and leaned against the desk, looking the young man in the eye. "Yes there is."

The blond looked away, suddenly interested in the fire that danced in the hearth.

"You care for him don't you?"

"Yes." He said quietly, so quietly Kingsley had to strain to hear it.

"Then why not tell him?"

"Because I don't want him."

The dark man sighed and dropped to Draco's level, taking the young man's hands. "You deserve to be happy Draco. Even if just for a moment. Let him make you happy."

Tears glittered in Draco's silver eyes, "I can't."

The blond was pulled into a hug as Kingsley stood. "Draco, when Harry told me your were dating I was thrilled, albeit a bit scared for you and him, but I was happy. Happy to know you could have some semblance of normal in your life if just for a moment."

"I don't want the semblance of normal at the cost of …" He trailed off, eyes downcast.

"The cost of what?" Kingsley asked. When no response was given he placed a dark hand under the boys trembling chin. "The cost of what Draco?"

"Harry's happiness!" The blond yelled, tearing himself away. He stalked across the room and pressed his tearstained face against his hands. His shoulders shook with dry sobs and gentle fingers settled on his neck, turning Draco around and pulling him into Kingsley's arms.

"I'm so sorry Draco." The Minister whispered and Draco shook harder, pressing his face into the elder's chest. "So very sorry."

* * *

"How is it it got out then?!"

"I have no idea Harry!"

"Well only three people know about it!"

Hermione eyed him and Harry shook his head in disagreement. "No Hermione don't start with that. Draco-"

"Draco?"

"Fine, _Malfoy _was the one who kept pushing me to inform the Minister that we weren't a couple." The brunet shook his head and lifted a hand to rub his temple. "He said, that I was to tell Kingsley anything, anything at all to convince him that I lost my bloody mind when I told him Draco and I were dating. And, I quote, tell him 'your brain fell out of your skull. Or Riddle came back to life and told you he was planning on becoming a drag queen.'"

For a moment the witch looked baffled and then she promptly burst out laughing. Harry rolled his eyes and felt his mouth tighten, "Mione this is really not the time to be cracking up."

"Well, he may be a jerk but to his credit he is sometimes quite funny."

Harry's frown deepened. "Really Mione …now is not the time."

She waved a dismissing hand, "It will be fine."

"Oh? And when Dra-Malfoy kills me you'll see how _not _fine it is."

"Well-"

The door slammed open and in rushed the red head, breathing like he had just run three kilometers. "Mate …you should run."

"What?" Harry looked at him.

"Run. Now. He's crazy."

"Who is?" Hermione asked, the same confusion painted across her face that was on Harry's.

"Malfoy!" Ron glanced at the door. "He read the bloody paper at breakfast and bloody hell, I'd never seen him get so mad so quick. He came at me like some bat outta hell!"

Harry shook his head and removed his glasses, "He's gonna kill me."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Probably."

"Get your arse out of that room Potter and face me like a man!" A voice screamed.

"Ah young love." Ron sing-songed, batting his eye lashes mockingly.

"Shove it Ron."

"I think it would be wise if you just …as they say …'face the music'." Hermione advised.

Harry shook his head and stood, taking as much time as possible to cross the room. He reached the door and gripped the knob. "If he kills me …say I died doing something heroic …again." And he opened the door, praying that the blond wouldn't hex him on sight.

**TBC….**


End file.
